vocaloidfandomcom-20200222-history
Good Smile Racing
Since the 2008 season, different teams in the Super GT racing received their sponsorship under Good Smile Racing, and turned their cars to Vocaloid-related artwork. Racing Miku Design |-|2010= |-|2011= |-|2012= |-|2013= |-|2014= Hatsune Miku's design has been adapted into a Racing Queen version for each seasons since 2010. The designs are offically acknowledged as "Racing Miku" (レーシングミク) derivative and are based on Miku's attire. The 2009 derivative is the only version of the Racing Miku derivatives which did not have an official illustration featured based on her, though it was featured in merchandise for that season. The unveiling of the Racing Miku derivatives only became a feature from the 2010 season onwards. All merchandise related to Good Smile Racing featuring Miku prior to the 2010 season, with the exception of the 2009 Racing Miku figurine, features Miku in her normal attire. The 2008 season remains the only season where other Crypton Future Media Vocaloids (Kagamine Rin \ Len) on a Good Smile Racing related car. In 2013, Miku also was featured with racing outfit in the Isle of Man motor cycling race, for this race Team Mirari were sponsored.link Miku also recieved a "Sepang" version showing bare toned skin as part of showing good health and promoting the design as "the Angel of summer".link Racing Queen vers. Starting in 2010, the "Racing Queens" (レースクイーン ) found around the pit stops pre/post race also wear a manufactured version of the outfit. There have been, however, Vocaloid related outfits worn by the Racing Queens since 2008 with the 2009 'gals' proving quite popular. The original 2008 Racing Queen trio were nicknamed the "MikuMiku☆gals" (ミクミク☆ギャルズ), this was also used as a nickname for the 2009 Racing Queens trio, the 2008 trio are also referred to as "the plain clothes MikuMiku☆gals". |-|2008= Season 2008link *佐藤陽南　 *大崎莉央奈　 *美山蘭 |-|2009= Season 2009linklink *AYAMI *あつこ *永野ひろこ (Hiroko Nagano) |-|2010= Season 2010link *ayami *立花サキ (Tachibana Saki) *小越しほみ (Kogoshi Shihomi) |-|2011= Season 2011link *ayami *の蒼井晴香 *立花サキ (Tachibana Saki) |-|2012= Season 2012link *佐藤彩奈 (Ayana Sato) *の蒼井晴香 *鴻上聖奈 (SENA KOUGAMI) *立花サキ (Tachibana Saki) |-|2013= Season 2013link: *鴻上聖奈 (SENA KOUGAMI) *荒井つかさ (TSUKASA ARAI) *石黒エレナ (Ishiguro Elena) |-|2014= Season 2014; *荒井つかさ (TSUKASA ARAI) *鴻上聖奈 (SENA KOUGAMI) *山村ケレール (KELAL YAMAMURA) *水谷望愛 (NOA MIZUTANI) Cars *Studie, which participated in the 2008 with a BMW Z4 E86. *Studie also used Miku's image in the 2009 seasons with BMW Z4 E86. *Team COX, participating in the 2010 season, which used a Porsche 996 GT3 RSR and a Porsche 997 GT3-R. Their car used Racing Miku (an official Hatsune Miku derivative, wearing an orange race queen suit) as their image. *For the 2011 season GSR & Studie with TeamUKYO used Miku's image on their BMW E89 Z4 GT3 team car. Team MOLA, using a Nissan 350Z, and they received sponsors on the final race in Fuji in the 2008 season. Images of Kagamine Rin and Len was added on their original colorings. The Fuji round, in fact, is the first FIA race to feature two unique itasha cars competing in a single race. Drivers The sponsorship of each season has changed teams, with most of the drivers for each season being of a Japanese nationality (Jörg Müller of Germany, 2013, being the soul exception). The class of car entered is GT300. |-|Season 2008= Studie & GLAD with AsadaRacing *Shozo Tagahara (田ヶ原章蔵) *Yasushi Kikuchi (菊地靖) |-|Season 2009= Studie GLAD Racing *Shozo Tagahara (田ヶ原章蔵) *Yasushi Kikuchi (菊地靖) *Taku Bamba (番場琢) |-|Season 2010= Team Cox *Taku Bamba (番場琢) *Masahiro Sasaki (佐々木雅弘) *Mitsuhiro Kinoshita (木下みつひろ) *Hideto Yasuoka (安岡秀徒) |-|Season 2011= GSR&Studie with TeamUKYO *Nobuteru Taniguchi (谷口信輝) *Taku Bamba (番場琢) |-|Season 2012= GSR&Studie with TeamUKYO *Nobuteru Taniguchi (谷口信輝) *Tatsuya Kataoka (片岡龍也) *Taku Bamba (番場琢) *(佐々木雅弘) |-|Season 2013= GSR&Studie with TeamUKYO *Nobuteru Taniguchi (谷口信輝) *Tatsuya Kataoka (片岡龍也) *Jörg Müller |-|Season 2014= *Tatsuya Kataoka (片岡龍也) *Nobuteru Taniguchi (谷口信輝) Figurines |-|2009= |-|2010= |-|2011= |-|2012= |-|2013= Offical figurines are produced by both Good Smile company and Max Factory, some were made for mass commercial release, while others were exclusives. Misc In 2011 a collab CD "Hatsune Miku GT Project Theme Song Collection", was released.link Another CD was released in 2013.link Trivia *Maker Hikōshiki Hatsune Mix references the sponsorship of BMW in chapter 11 where Miku comments how the design is "uncute" and desired to design something more appealing. References Category:Figurines Category:Events